


So... Breakfast?

by mara21



Series: the shared sukka apartment [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Suki/Azula (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mild Smut, Morning After, No Plot/Plotless, no beta we die like jet, theyre in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara21/pseuds/mara21
Summary: Zuko and Azula run into each other at Suki and Sokka's apartment.
Relationships: Azula/Suki (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the shared sukka apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076762
Comments: 7
Kudos: 411





	So... Breakfast?

Zuko woke up shivering slightly. It was barely 6AM, he could tell by the lightness outside. Sokka’s comforter had fallen down his bare chest, but instead of pulling it up he reached for Sokka’s blue crewneck on the floor next to him. He shifted slightly to pull it over his head. How Sokka slept in this cold in nothing but briefs was crazy to him.

“Are you cold?” Sokka asked groggily.

“Mmm, a little.” Zuko laid on his back and Sokka nuzzled into his side quickly. Zuko’s voice in the morning was somehow even more raspy than his normal tone and it drove Sokka _absolutely insane._ He reached across Zuko’s body to rub his arm up and down to warm him, mostly as an excuse to pull him into an embrace.

Zuko sighed and turned his face to press a kiss to Sokka’s forehead. Sokka could feel Zuko’s slight smile against him as his hands carded through his loose ponytail. He loved how gentle and affectionate Zuko was in the mornings. The last thing anyone would describe Zuko as was touchy, but how could he be anything but touchy in bed with this gorgeous man? In his arms, the place where he had grown to feel so safe in the past few months.

After a minute Sokka snuck his hand up the crewneck to tweak Zuko’s nipple. He hissed slightly.

“Your hands feel like ice,”

Sokka groaned as he turned from his side to swing a leg between Zuko’s and pushed the blue crewneck up to Zuko’s armpits.

“Sorry,” he grinned, very much not sorry, and swiftly brought his warm tongue down to cover the nipple that had been between his fingers.

Zuko arched his back and let out a whimper.

“This any better?” The younger boy asked, breathing harshly before closing his mouth on the other nipple. Zuko’s hand never left the back of Sokka’s head, fingers grabbing at the hair at the base of his neck he’d been growing out.

Sokka continued his nipping and licking while he snuck a hand between them to palm at the hardness he felt against his hip. Zuko moaned slightly and Sokka quickly moved up to catch his mouth with his own in a wet kiss.

“Shh,” Sokka whispered sultrily, “‘still so early,”

“Fuck,” Zuko sighed, Sokka’s morning voice did things to him too.

If they woke up Suki today they would _not _hear the end of it.__ The boys tended to have a problem with volume in general, and usually Suki could just throw on some headphones and tune it out, but her waking up to the sound of their proclivities (on multiple occasions now), resulted in relentless teasing from her end. Sokka was pretty sure Suki had someone over last night too, who was likely still in the apartment as well. But it wasn’t his fault Zuko was an early riser, voice all low, and naturally sexy.

The older boy groped the boy on top of him and pushed his hips down flush with his own, the layers of their briefs and Zuko’s sweats providing friction that was almost too much for having just woken up, but at the same time not nearly enough.

Sokka pulled off Zuko’s lips and began to kiss down his stomach, crewneck still rucked up his chest. When he got down to his crotch Sokka bit gently at his inner thigh through the fabric of his pants and had to hold Zuko’s hips onto the bed to keep him from bucking into his face. He loved how easy it was to get Zuko worked up in the mornings. Hell, Sokka had been particularly easy to work up just by Zuko’s voice dropping an octave in the mornings, but it had always been like this in bed with him— _easy. _Zuko was _so easy _for him.____ The moody, mostly reserved boy would deny it in any other situation of course, but now, writhing under Sokka, the man pulling moans out of him with the slightest of touches, it was no question how fucking gone he was for this ridiculous guy with a ponytail.

“Mmm, please Sokka…” the older boy said a little more desperately than he intended.

And that was enough for Sokka apparently, even though before Zuko, teasing was pretty much his favorite thing to do in the world. The man looking down at him with those golden eyes, blown with lust and a hint of sleep still, wore his patience so thin in the best way. He selfishly couldn’t stop from stripping his lover from the waist down minutes after they had woken up.

—

Zuko slipped between Sokka’s legs where he was seated on the kitchen counter as the younger boy tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. Zuko gave him a quick peck before feeling his hair being tugged back.

“Your hair’s a mess.” Sokka smiled into the older boy’s mouth.

“Wonder who’s fault that is,” Zuko smirked and rolled his eyes as he leaned back in for deeper kiss. His hands found their way from Sokka’s hips up to tangle his wolf-tail as retaliation.

“Spirits don’t you guys need sleep?”

The two pulled apart reluctantly at Suki’s voice popping in from down the hall. They’d stayed awake after their morning rendezvous and it was still pretty early for a Saturday.

“Not with our sweet, sweet caffeine dependencies!” Sokka quipped back and nodded at the freshly brewed pot behind him.

“Mmpf, I’m taking the rest of this,” Suki said, grabbing a mug from their sink and filling it all the way up with coffee with no room for cream. “Since _some people _are__ a little too _ _ _enthusiastic___ in the early morning for others to stay asleep,” she said pointedly.

“Hey, didn’t you bring someone home last night too?” Sokka said, not moving his hands from Zuko’s shoulders, “We heard you stumbling in at like, 1 AM.”

“Maybe, but didn’t we have the curtesy to not wake you?”

Zuko flushed and hid his face in Sokka’s chest out of embarrassment, of the two men Zuko knew he was louder. But it wasn’t his fault that Sokka ended up giving in and shamelessly encouraging him. _“Fucking love those pretty little sounds you make,”_ he’d said repeatedly. How was Zuko supposed to be concerned with anyone else in the apartment when Sokka said something like that?

“Sorry,” he said still muffled in Sokka’s chest.

Suki had downed a decent amount of coffee and sighed at the relief of caffeine she needed, “I forgive you, I guess,” she went for another sip, “but only because it’s hard for me not to be in a good mood from last night,” a dreamy smile settled on her face.

“Club was fun I suppose?” Sokka asked.

“So. Fucking. Fun.” Suki rolled her head back against the refrigerator where she stood.

“This girl, she’s in the shower by the way-“ she lowered her voice and took a few steps towards the couple, “is so, insanely _bendy _and _strong, _”____ her eyes rolled back involuntarily, “and she looks so petite, but no, she takes off her top and has a ____fucking six pack!”____ Suki sighed, “Like _ _ _ _what _is that? _”______

Zuko chuckled and parted from Sokka to retrieve a hairbrush from his room as Suki rambled on, “I’m serious, like I thought I was flexible…”

Down the hall he opened the door to Sokka’s room at the same time the bathroom door unlocked next to him.

“Zuko?!”

A girl in a red sweater, towel in her hand, and what was clearly last night’s black ripped jeans emerged from the bathroom in confusion.

_“Azula?”_

“What are you doing here?”  
_“What are you doing here?”_

They said simultaneously.

Neither of them responded, but both of them recoiled as a few seconds passed and they worked out the the answer to their question.

“Wait,” Azula started, “how long have you been here?”

“...Since last night.”

She gagged too, “So, s-so that was you in there with Suki’s roommate like an hour ago??” she yelled in disgust pointing at Sokka’s bedroom door.

Zuko couldn’t look at her, “Oh my god,” he slapped a hand over his mouth, “And you, you’re the bendy girl Suki brought home last night?!”

_“Bendy?!”_

Both of them groaned and turned away from each other.

“What’s going on over here?” Suki asked, suddenly in the hallway with Sokka.

“Do you two know each other?” she asked.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Zuko was repeating into his hands, absolutely mortified at his sister—who he only saw pretty much once a month for a mandatory family dinner with their Uncle—‘s sudden presence. She did not just hear Zuko moan Sokka’s name uncontrollably half an hour ago. She didn’t.

“He-“ Azula shuddered, “He’s my brother,” she said recoiling again.

Sokka and Suki’s eyes widened, and Sokka was the first to break the silence with a laugh, leave it to him to find this more humorous than anything.

“HA! Well I’ll be damned! What a small world,” he punched Suki on the shoulder, “And hey, look at our taste! Still pretty similar after all these years huh?”

Even Suki had to stifle a laugh at the somewhat uncomfortable coincidence.

Zuko was still mortified, but Azula was determined on steadying herself despite the “bendy” comment,

“So,” she cleared her throat and looked at Sokka, “This is the boy you’ve been seeing, Zuzu?”

“Oh my god, _‘Zuzu?! _’” Sokka said, making no attempt to hide his fawning over the adorable nickname before extending his hand, “I’m Sokka, nice to meet you.”__

“Azula,” she shook it, eyeing him suspiciously.

Zuko’s hands still hadn’t left his reddening face as he groaned again. Sokka went to soothe his shoulder, still grinning.

“So, uh... breakfast anyone?” Suki said with a smile.

“Yeah this is great! I love double dates!” Sokka chimed in.

How Sokka’s his giddiness somehow eased Zuko’s discomfort was beyond him, but it looked like they were doing this now so, he tried to hold on to the man’s optimistic demeanor. Tried very hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a Suki/Azula pov bc I actually love them together oop


End file.
